Closet
by Tomocopter
Summary: Danny and Sawyer discuss dates, families and hiding spots.


She had never been good at doing nothing.

That wasn't that Sawyer didn't know how to relax; she always thoroughly enjoyed her Sundays off. Watching other people working around her when she was in no position to help, however, was a different story. These events were what led to her taking refuge in a closet at Mammoth Studios.

A week had passed since the premier of Lil Ark Angel, and the eight animals had spent every day since then in contract negotiations with L.B. and his team. She could understand why they were taking so long; nothing like this had ever been seen before, and the studio wanted the legal side of everything to be worked out completely before production began on anything. That didn't mean that the waiting around to become useful wasn't getting to her, and as soon as she knew she wouldn't be missed she had slipped off to a quiet closet where she could be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Sawyer had flopped down against the back wall, eyes closed and head leaning back for support. She was finding this portion stressful. All any of them wanted to do was finally get to work, and be able to spend more actual quality time together instead of just having rushed conversations in hallways before being rushed into yet more meetings. This was especially true where she and a certain orange tabby were concerned. There was no doubt in her mind that they were definitely A Thing, but honestly she was starting to find the lack of time together a little-

***Knock knock***

She groaned at that, expecting to be ordered back into yet another useless meeting where nothing new was accomplished; upon looking up she was pleasantly surprised to come see the same cat who had been on her mind. He even had coffee. It was at that moment Sawyer finally understood what a 'Keeper' was. 'Tillie told me you were hiding in here' he said, smiling shyly. 'Figured you might need a pick-me-up.'

Sawyer smiled broadly as she reached to relieve him of one if his mugs. 'And this has nothing to do with you wanting to escape from Mr. Mammoth?'

'I'm upset that you would even think that. I'm a gentleman!'. The two laughed at that, and let the conversation slip into a comfortable silence as they drank. As much as she hated to admit it, Sawyer had missed him. Boardrooms really weren't the place for new romances to play out. Admittedly closets weren't much better, but she would take whatever she could get.

'Daniel Kelly, your lack of enthusiasm for that coffee is appalling. That's the lifeblood of America right there!'. Sawyer may have been exaggerating slightly to get his attention, but not as much as one would think. As a woman who had worked 60 hours a week for two years, she had developed a huge amount of affection for the beverage. She did not appreciate seeing it go to waste.

Danny gave her an apologetic smile. 'I'm usually more of a tea drinker, so this is a bit strong for my taste. Mom and Dad are Irish, so we were all raised on that.'

Sawyer could just about forgive that slite; the mention of Danny's family had piqued her interest a bit more. 'Have you spoken to them much since?'

'I managed to call 'em the day after. They'd already heard it on the radio so they weren't too impressed with me at first, but I managed to win 'em over pretty quickly!' He drained the rest of his coffee. 'Mom and Dad are threatening to ship my baby sister down here in a couple of months so I can show her around the studios. And, uh...the others were a little more interested in you.'

Sawyer perked up at that. If he was going to mention it they were definitely A Thing. 'How so?' she said, trying to keep any excitement out of her voice'.

'Well, I think Kate's exact words were "I can't believe after spending all that time being so useless with women you actually manage to bag yourself a looker. And she sounds smart. You'll have to send her up here so we can give her a hug, we're all relieved."' He blushed as he finished off, clearly a little embarrassed about the direction the conversation had turned.

Sawyer laughed at all of that, a little relieved that Danny's family seemed to approve. Well, as approving as they could be of someone they had never met. 'Funny, Dad had a pretty similar reaction.'

She watched as Danny's eyes widened in horror. 'Your Dad knows about me?!'.

'Of course - your family know I exist!'

'Yeah, but you're smart and pretty and together; you're a mother's dream! I'm just a farm cat, not the kind of guy you take home to meet the parents!'.

Sawyer laughed at that. 'Well, all my Dad had to say is "I'm just thrilled you're dating someone who isn't a Jackass for once", so you've clearly exceeded his high standards.'

Danny went quiet after that, and when Sawyer looked up at him she could see a small smile playing on his face. 'So you actually used the word dating?'. He was trying to sound casual about it, and was failing miserably.

'Well, what would you call this otherwise?'

'I'm just kinda glad you don't think I'm stalking you.'

They both smiled at that, and Sawyer took the opportunity to rub her foot lightly against his. 'We haven't gotten to spend much time together since that night at the theater. But I really do like you. A lot. I think after all of this is wrapped up we owe each other a few dates which take place somewhere besides a closet. Not that this hasn't been lovely.' She said with a smirk.

Danny looked indignant for a moment. 'Okay, I really hope you aren't holding this up as the standard for my dates. I'm actually good at these! I can do picnics, long romantic walks, everything! Though you might want our first proper date to be more of a "Getting to Know You" kind of deal? Cos I can do that too!'. Sawyer nearly had to pity him at that moment; he just looked so nervous.

'I can make up a questionnaire if you'd like?'

'It's a date!' Danny looked as if he wanted to say more, but the noise picking up outside seemed to indicate that it was time for them to get back to work. Sawyer sighed, stretching as she picked herself up off the floor. The sooner they got back to work the sooner all of this would be over, as much as it pained her to admit it. She gave Danny a hand up off the floor as she went.

Danny seemed prepared to leave, but was stalled by Sawyer's hand on his arm. As he turned she began to fix him up gently, before leaning in. 'I'll be holding you to that date Mr. Kelly.' With that she leaned in and kissed him softly. Just a quick peck on the lips, but at that moment it was enough. She smiled as she broke away from him, before turning on her heels and walking from the room.

Danny smiled broadly behind her. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'


End file.
